Tragic tales
by Valerie Sabrina Verzoe
Summary: Tragic and sad one-shot stories of Shikatema, A.U and OCs included.
1. Cigarettes

This is a sudden change that I wish to make a one shot collection instead of uploading them in seperate stories. Enjoy :D

Chpater one summary: Temari is now a stressed smoker, and there is a reason and a story behind.

* * *

Temari sat on the village walls of Sunagakure, and stared at the setting sun at the West. The wind blew through the desert. Her honey golden brown hair shone in the setting sunshine, her emerald like green eyes shone in the setting sun, dark circles around her eyes made her look extremely tired, and she began to look like Gaara. The nights recently have been restless, she could not sleep but could only toss and turn in her bed.  
There were no clouds today,damn, she thought to herself, and looked into her ninja side bag that was tied onto her thigh. Inside there were kunais and shurikens and flashbombs and explosive sheets…and a small white paper pack, also a silver lighter.  
Without hesitation, she pulled out the lighter and the paper pack, and pulled out a small white stick, a cigarette. Slowly she put the cigarette right between her lips and lighted it from the small flame that came from the lighter.  
She breathed in, allowing the refreshing yet irritating scent of mint penetrating her trachea, through her bronchus and deep into her lungs. She closed her eyes, allowing the stimulation to take over her stressed mind.  
Then she breathed out, puffing out white smoke that was not usually coming out of her lungs. She held the cigarette between her index and middle finger. She looked at the orange red sky, and took another breath from the cigarette. She knew that cigarettes are harmful to her body, and smoking is totally against the rule of keeping your body at the best shape and status. She sighed as she puffed out another breath of white smog. No one understand the reason behind why she took on this harmful habit. No one does, except herself.  
Who taught her to do such a health harming habit? She thought to herself. And she smiled at herself.  
As time went backwards, into her memories.

"Hey, give me one of those cigarettes," said Temari, as she looked at him who was lying on the grass, looking at the clouds in the sky. He took the cigarette from between his lips and looked at her. "Are you sure? This thing is highly addictive, and if you are addicted to cigarettes, you will be in huge trouble, woman." He said, as a puff of white smoke came out of his mouth. "Then why do you smoke?" Temari frowned and ask. he said nothing but took another breath from the cigarette. She hated to be ignored by him.  
"I don't care; I want to have a cigarette." She laid out her hand, with a rather impatient look on her face. Shikamaru shook his head, and took out one of the cigarette. He put the cigarette in between his lips, and lighted it with his lighter. "Here you go, you troublesome woman." She took it with her fingers and put it in between her lips. She took a breath and immediately she coughed. Shikamaru grinned. "Told you, you troublesome woman." She summoned all her courage and took another breath. The scent of mint and tobacco went straight into her lungs. And that way, she smoked her first breath from a cigarette. Her heart beat started to become faster. She wondered, is it just the cigarette, or is it because it has touched his lips? She shook her head and took another breath. "This thing is harmful to your body, woman, and it will turn your skin bad. So it is troublesome." Shikamaru smiled.  
"Duh, I don't care." Temari took another breath from the cigarette. Shikamaru shook his head. "Mendokuse." He added and closed his eyes.

_My first cigarette is to prove myself to you, and to impress you. But it only seemed to be more trouble for you._

"This mission is to wipe out all the remaining hostile rebel ninjas from the earth village. We will divide you into groups of two and began a clean swipe mission. Did I make myself clear?" The leader jonin said. "Now let's go!" The ninjas scattered in the forest.  
"Guess I am stuck with you again, you lazy ass." Temari sneered. Shikamaru smiled. "I am stuck with you too, you troublesome woman. What a pain." He said nothing then, and stopped. He took out a cigarette and lighted it. He took a deep breath. "Want one?" He held the pack in front of her. "Thanks." She took one, and held it in between her lips. He lighted it for her. They puffed out a cloud of white smoke in unison. "This is going to be a difficult mission. We don't know where they are, and most likely, we will be ambushed, and most likely we will be outnumbered, and die." Shikamaru frowned. "Aren't you afraid of dying, troublesome woman?" Temari shook her head. "We are shinobis, and were expected to sacrifice for glory, for our love ones."  
"So should we enjoy this moment before we risk our lives on the line, huh?" Shikamaru said. She smiled, and they looked up in the sky. "There are no clouds today, damn." He said. Temari suddenly said something immediately. "Still I think we should defend ourselves and counter attack the enemy, you could use your shadow imitation, and I will use the wind." Shikamaru raised his eyebrow. "Nice stragergy." He said. But suddenly they heard sounds within the bushes beneath.  
"Shh...I think someone is closing in," said Shikamaru. He dropped his cigarette, so did Temari. "Good luck, lazy ass," said Temari, as she pulled out her fan. Shikamaru smiled at her. "You too, troublesome woman."

_My second cigarette is to wish us luck and to share your burdens with you._

"He is losing a lot of blood! Add more pressure on his wound, Ino!" Sakura yelled, as she tried to heal the wounds on his body. Temari was not a medical ninja. All she could do is held his hand in hers. "Hang in there, you crybaby. Why are you so stupid, why do you block the explosion with your body, you stupid…" She could not say anything, except to let herself cry silently. Tears rolled down her dirty face. "Shh…stop crying you troublesome woman…" He squeezed a smile despite of his pain. Words tumbled out of his trembling lips. "A man should…protect...his….woman at all cost…" Temari smiled at him. "Since when, am I your…woman?" Shikamaru raised his hand and wiped away her tears. "You...will always be…my troublesome woman." He smiled faintly. "I…love…you." Temari smiled at him. "Help me... lit a cigarette, please?" Temari put a cigarette between her lips and lit it. Then she put it in between his lips. He took a breath, and puffed out a cloud of white smoke. She lit one for herself. He held his cigarette in between his two fingers. Temari leaned closer to him, and placed her lips onto his. "I love you too, you crybaby." Temari smiled as hard as she could. "It…is… good…to hear that. Keep the lighter for me, it is what Asuma... had left for me, now... I left it to you." He closed his eyes. She leaned on his chest, his heart beat began to slow down and suddenly, she hear nothing. "Shika…maru? Shikamaru?" Temari shook his shoulders, but he did not woke up. Sakura tested his breath and pulse. "He is…gone…" Ino began to cry, so did Sakura. Temari threw herself onto his lifeless body and began to weep.

_My third cigarette is to share your pain and sacrastically, your joy and love, and to ease myself from the pain of the truth that you are leaving me._

It rained that day, on his funeral. Temari stood at the front and stared at him, who lay in the coffin calmly, as if he was sleeping. Yoshino and Shikaku stood beside her. Out of their imagination, they did no cry; amazingly Shikaku and Yoshino were smiling. Shikamaru's coffin was buried underground and beside his mentor, Asuma.  
"The lighter was his most important possesion, Temari." Kurenai said, with her little baby in her arms."If he entrusts that to you, that means you are the most important person in his life." Temari nodded, her face expressioinless.  
People moved towards Yoshino and Shikaku to told them their deep regards and left. Temari stared at the tombstone; she did not move or spoke a word the whole day. She touched the tombstone. "I will not forget you, Shikamaru. I miss you."She whispered. She felt sorry, that Shikamaru died for her. If she could be more careful... Suddenly a tap on her shoulder woke her from her thoughts.  
Yoshino and Shikaku walked up to her. "Temari-san," said Yoshino. "Yoshino-san, I am so sorry…" Temari could not control but to cry in front of the couple. Yoshino hugged her tightly. She said softly. "It is alright, Temari, we don't blame you…shh…stop crying." Shikaku sighed and said. "We are grateful, Temari-san. Our son sacrificed himself to save you, and that means you mean a lot to him. Although he died, but he had become a man." Temari smiled faintly. "Therefore, Temari-san, I want you to promise me one thing." Yoshino smiled at her and placed her hands onto Temari's. "Please, protect the thing that our son had protected with his life." Temari nodded. "I promise, I promise." Yoshino wiped away her tears. "Silly girl, don't cry now, live happily, on behalf of Shikamaru." Temari wiped away her tears, and smiled at Yoshino. "Okay, I will live on happily, on behalf of him."  
"Do come and visit us often if you come to Konoha," said Yoshino as the couple walked away from the cemetery. Temari turned around and lit a cigarette. She took a breath and placed it onto the tombstone. "I love you, Shikamaru, forever and ever." She took out another cigarette and took a breath. "I will live on, Shikamaru. And I will love you until the day I die."

_My fourth cigarette is to promise my eternal love to you and a promise to live on._

And now, she sat there on the walls of the Sunagakure, and puffed out another cloud of white smoke. "You are smoking again," said Kankuro. Temari said nothing and breathed in another mouthful from the cigarette. "Don't worry about me Kankuro," said Temari. "I am just missing him, and I smoke." Kankuro said nothing. He walked away and left her alone.  
She stared at the now darkened sky, two stars glittered above her. They shone like his eyes did before. She puffed out another cloud of smog.  
Perhaps puffing the smoke away, could also ease my pain of missing you. Nothing could replace you. But I will live on, with you in my heart. I will live my life as happily as possible, because it is a gift from you. My life is a treasure that you have protected with your life, and I will treasure it forever, as I treasure your love mixed in it.

_My fifth cigarette is a way to express how much I miss you and another promise to live on happily with you in my heart._

_The number of cigarettes will increase as I grew older, because the level I miss you will not decrease._

_Until the day I lose my breath, my lungs will be darkened by the nicotine and the tar inside._

_But I will keep on missing you and loving, for I know you will. Nothing could seperate us apart, not even the gap between life and death._

The End

Author's note:

This is my one-shot story and don't kill me if it sucked.

Read and review please!

V.S.V


	2. AU:Who loved you the most?

Who loved you the most  
Summary: What are the reactions of Shikamaru's family after he died? And what will happen if Shikamaru was able to see through their hearts and to see their true colours? A.U.

* * *

On one peaceful day, at the Nara residence, there was an old man, lying on his bed, panting. His name was Nara Shikamaru, now fifty-seven years old and he suffered from a heart attack. The doctor said it was no use, he was dying. On his face was an oxygen mask, he breathed slowly. The same pattern appeared and reappeared on the screen of the electrocardiogram and repeated at the same pace. He laid there, his life slipping out of him, drip by drip, as the beeping sound of the electrocardiogram echoed in the room. His once ebony hair was now gray; his deep dark eyes now dull; his once young face wrinkled. Aimlessly, he stared at the ceiling of his room. Next to him stood a doctor, who was wearing a typical doctor's white coat and checking his temperature regularly. Standing next to his bed was a small crowd of people. There was an old woman, who stood there, her eyebrows twisted into a slight frown, her lips pursed and her face wrinkled. Her hair, which was palely blonde, with a mixture of grey, was tied into a bun, her green, and emerald like eyes, stared at Shikamaru, who lied on his bed and breathed slowly. Her name was Temari, his wife for thirty seven years. She was three years older than him, and was now sixty. She stood there, partially emotionless.

Next to her, was their elder daughter, Shikamari. She was a tall woman in her thirties, thirty five to be precise who had long dark blonde hair and emerald eyes, just like her mother's. She was wearing a blouse and trousers, as she just rushed from the office of Nara Corporation back to this house, to saw her father, on his bed dying. Her long hair which grew nearly to her knees was tied into an extremely long braid, her daughter, Sora stood next to her. She looked exactly like Shikamari, except her eyes were amber-coloured.

Then there stood his son, Temaru, and his wife with their young son, Hikari in their hands, he and his son are the resemblance of Shikamaru when he was younger. They both tied their ebony hair up and the family stood there, looking at him. And beside Temaru was their youngest child, Shikako, she was their youngest daughter, and had just finished her studies overseas, unlike her elder sister; she resembled both Shikamaru and Temari. She had ebony hair, and dark hazel eyes, more like the mixture of teal and brown. On the other side of the bed was another story. There stood a woman, with brunette hair which was half grey, weeping her eyes out and grasping the sheets of his bed. This was his mistress, Akiyama Yuri, with a young man in his early twenties, next to her, their son, he is, and his name was Yoshimaru. He was not like Shikamaru; he had his mother's brown hair and blue eyes, and was totally different in personalities. He was also crying and knelt next to his father's bed.

Shikamaru had already prepared the will; he decided to split his wealth into different parts. He decided to give his corporation to Temari, while most of his money and properties were given to Yuri and Yoshino.

It was a pretty ironic sight, his mistress and his bastard son was crying their eyes out, while his family stood there, all of them emotionless, except the chuckling little baby. Shikamaru took one last look around his family and closed his eyes for the final time. The moving patterns on the screen of the electrocardiogram tuned into a flat line. Yuri let out a despair cry, as the doctor removed his gas mask from his pale face. Yoshimaru and his mother tucked the bed sheets. They cried so loud that almost the dead could be woken.

He opened his eyes again, and turned around, all he saw was his family, surrounding his bed, and himself, laying there lifelessly. He knew it, he was dead. A bit earlier than I thought I would, he thought and then suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Then he saw a tall woman, with dark blue hair and fiery red eyes, wearing a dark cape and holding a scythe in her hands, her grey wings flapping behind her, she smiled at Shikamaru. "Welcome to the afterlife, I am Luna, your death." She said to him. "As you can see, your soul had departed from your body, before I take you to the underworld, I will now grant you to look within your families, before we depart." Shikamaru looked at his family, they all seemed to freeze: Yuri was still crying desperately, so did Yoshimaru. Shikamaru smiled and then turned to look at the other side, his family. Temari was emotionless, she was not crying, simply she stared at his body, sitting on the armchair. Shikamaru frowned and stared. What a heartless woman, he thought to himself. But suddenly he realized that he had not seen her smile for a long time, not after, he cheated on her.

* * *

Memories flow backwards in front of him.

He was in bed with Yuri, she was ruffling his hair, which was still ebony-coloured. "Shikamaru-kun, I love you so much," She murmured into his ear. While suddenly the door flung open. Temari stood there, her smile faded. She did not say a word, nor did she cried. "Shikamaru, come out after you have finished." She said coldly and then walked out of the room. "I will find you later," he said to Yuri hastily. "Now go." He chased her out of the house. Then he walked to the living room, Temari sat on the couch, and walked away when Shikamaru sat next to her. "What is your problem Shikamaru?" She spat, her eyes glared at him. "Just like what you saw," he shrugged, too lazy to explain. "If I did anything that you are not happy with, spit it out!" She yelled into his face. "Don't argue in front of the children," he said, looking sideways at the blonde teenager and the small ebony haired boy. Temari pointed her finger in front of him. "Did that woman fuck the brains out of you? You are banging some slut's ass at the next room when our children are here and now you ask me to shut up? Seriously you are sick!" She spit onto his face. "You woman! If it wasn't me, you would still be having some pathetic life, or where do you think that your branded clothes and bags come from, huh?" He shouted back at her. Temari looked at him with surprise, and then she began to chortle, however sadly. "What the hell? Where do you think your money came from? From the sky? The first capital of your business came from me! If I did not marry you, you would still be rotting in your slum, jerk!" She closed her eyes, trying to hold back her tears. "What the fuck is your problem really? I argued with my dad so badly so I could marry you and now I could not even attend his funeral! Why the hell did I do that? I am regretting it now, Nara Shikamaru!" Then she turned and took the two children by their hands and slammed the door behind her. He froze for a moment, and then he walked to the room where Temari shut herself in. He could hear her sobbing, and the voice of their daughter. "Mum, don't cry." She said. Shikamaru bit his lip and walked away, taking his wallet and mobile phone then he left the house. He went to Yuri and he lived with her for a month, before going back to the house with her. "She is pregnant with my child," he said to Temari. She smiled coldly and replied hostilely. "Are you sure that its yours?" Then she laughed and walked away. Suddenly he noticed her slightly swollen abdomen. "Temari you're pregnant?" She nodded robotically and then added coldly. "Anyway, it is none of your business." Then she walked to her room and locked the door.

* * *

"I should not have left her any of my legacies." He spat, while Luna smiled at him. "Don't be so sure yet. Look clearly, before you say something." Then Shikamaru stared at Yuri, suddenly he saw a dark heart appearing on her. He looked closer and then suddenly he saw that she was actually laughing. "Finally, he died! I could get my hands on all that money! I would not even have to work! Thanks god!" Then he turned again and looked at Yoshimaru. The same figure appeared on him. "Finally I could get what I deserved! God be praised!" Then a scene appeared in front of his eyes. Yoshimaru and Yuri were tossing strips of crispy bank notes around their home, in front of his picture.

He could not be more shocked. His mouth opened wide. Then he turned again staring at his youngest daughter, Shikako. He entered her mind.

(Shikako's point of view)

Who is this dead man, in front of me?

I never saw him before. I did not know him.

Mum never told me that this was my father. All I knew was that she was my parent; I never knew I had a father.

I lived in Suna with Uncle Gaara and Aunt Yukihanu since I could remember, I studied there, I lived there, and my mother and siblings visit me on each holiday.

Why have I never seen him before? If he was my father,

**Why am I not crying at all?**

This is so troublesome.

He was silent. He also, ne

* * *

ver saw her before. He could barely remember that he had another daughter. What he saw on her was a white heart, as blank as a paper. She did not love Shikamaru, nor did she hate him. She was not crying, because simply, she had no reason to cry. To her, Shikamaru was a complete stranger. Who would cry for a stranger?

Then he looked at his son, he also had a blank heart. He entered his mind.

(Temaru's point of view)

Dad, old man,

I did not like what you did to mom, not a single bit.

But how should I put it? It will be too troublesome to hate your own father.

I just thought that after you left, you would start to regret.

Mom was a wonderful person, but you ripped her smile off her.

Dad you was a good man, despite that you had an IQ over 200, your IQ with women is below zero

Anyway, I hope you don't, and you won't regret that what you've done.

* * *

"Well, everyone had a reason to do something," Luna said suddenly. "Do continue." Shikamaru then turned to look at Shikamari, who was simply patting her daughter's head, while hanging a teeny smile on her face. He saw her heart, unlike the others, her heart was burning. He could see flames engulfing her heart. "Those are the fire of rage and hatred." Luna explained. Then he penetrated her mind and saw her memories.

She did not cry when she knew that her father had another woman besides her. She married her boyfriend when she reached twenty and had his child. But then, three months later, he was killed by a car on the street. It was Yoshimaru, who just got his driver's license, which ran over him. She immediately sued him; however she was stopped by Shikamaru. She could still remember the day when her father called her to his office. "Shikamari, you should not sue your brother." He told her, her eyes widened and tears rolled down her face. "I only had one brother, and his name is Temaru. That bastard ran over my husband and killed him, and you are telling me not to sue him? Dad! Are you sick? Or that woman sipped too much of her hypnotizing poison in you that you could think independently anymore?" She yelled at him. He repeated the same sentence. "You should not sue him, or I will fire you." She then bashed out of the office. "Excuse me then, Mr. Nara." She spat and ran out of the office.

The scene then switched to her husband's funeral. She was there, wearing a widow's bonnet, and a black silk dress, while she patted her slightly swollen belly and clutched a hair pin in her hand. That was what her husband gave her before he died. Then suddenly she heard a disturbing voice, the voice of Yuri. "Dear I am so sorry," She tried to hug Shikamari, but she thrust her away harshly. "You are not welcomed, fuck off." But she did not seem to be angry. "Oh poor dear, you must be depressed, of course you should not work for a while, maybe you could let Yoshimaru handle your…" Before she could finish the sentence Shikamari slapped her hardly on the face. "Your son was the bastard that killed my husband, now fuck off before I kill you, whore." Yuri seemed to be red out of rage. "You wicked little…! You are just like your mother!" She yelled. "How dare you insult my mother, you bitch!" Shikamari turned and tried to stab her with the hair pin, while Yuri fled. She burst into her tears.

He remembered how he bribed the judge and the police, to help Yoshimaru. Then he read her thoughts currently.

(Shikamari's point of view)

Finally, you are dead.

Did you know how much suffering did you put us all through?

Not to mention how do I hate your bitch and your bastard.

She hurt my mother so deeply.

He killed my husband and made my daughter fatherless.

I am not going to let them take a penny, dad, I will simply what you did before.

I changed your will and their lives will be miserable.

I hope that you will be watching this.

It will be hilarious, wait for the show.

* * *

When did she change my will? He thought to himself. "Right after the doctor said that your heart attack is terminal." Luna said to him. "She bribed the lawyer, just like what you did."

Shikamaru then looked at them, their expressions and their true faces began to flash in front of his eyes.

So confusing, he thought. How…fake.

Then suddenly he noticed a glowing heart, broken into two halves. Suddenly he felt delighted to see someone who was actually feeling sad. Then he looked clearly.

It was Temari. Her face was still expressionless. Then he entered her mental world.

* * *

Time went back, to when they were still poor, when they first married.

She was washing the dishes, when he walked into the kitchen hugging her from behind.

He handed her a decoration, with a beautiful house and a luxurious car in the glass ball. "Thank you Shika." She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Mari, I want to start a business, so that I could afford you a better life." He kissed her cheek and then sighed. "But I don't have enough savings."

Temari then turned around. "You're serious?"

He nodded, and then Temari walked into their room, pulling out a small bag and handed it to Shikamaru.

"Take these then." She smiled and said. Shikamaru opened the bag and found a few stacks of bank notes and some jewelry.

"Mari, these are…" He asked with a wide 'O' on his face. "They are my dowry." She smiled then continued to wash the dishes.

Then he started his own business, which took off so quickly, then ten years later he could had his own office, then his own building, and his own corporation.

That's when he met Yuri, when he hanged out with other bosses in the pub. She was young, just eighteen. And Temari was going to middle life.

And that was when he did the unforgivable.

"She must hate me," Shikamaru said. Luna shook her head. "You haven't read her thoughts." She said. "Go on, before we leave."

Then he entered her mind.

(Temari's point of view)

I remembered that you hated me when I cry.

You would wipe away my tears and ask me to quiet down.

We promised each other we would not cry when one of us die, because you would live on in my heart.

Shikamaru, I hope that you still love me.

Because I still do.

But remember to wait for me in heaven.

Because if it was me who died before you do, I would go there and wait for you there to watch clouds together.

I don't hate you for cheating on me, I am not sad because of that.

The reason I am sad is…

_My beloved had gone from me, forever._

* * *

Shikamaru was stunned; he simply could not believe that.

"It is time to go now, Shikamaru." Luna said, opening a portal.

"I am sorry Mari, I love you." He whispered before disappearing into the portal.

A single drop of tear rolled down his transparent face and then he faded into the portal.

A gust of wind blew into the room through the room.

Temari seemed to hear Shikamaru's voice.

It was saying, "I am sorry Mari, I love you." Then it was carried away by the wind and faded.

She shook her head. I must be too tired, she thought to herself.

Temari suddenly felt a drop of warm liquid on her face, she touched her cheek; it was dry.

Then she turned her head and looked up at the ceiling.

Then she smiled and she whispered so softly as if she was only mouthing out the words.

"I love you too, Shika."

Then her whisper was carried away, by another gust of wind.

* * *

Author's note:

Well this one shot is inspired by a youtube video, and so…as always….

**DON"T KILL ME IF IT SUCKED.**

Thanks for reading! And please review!

Yours truly,

V.S.V.


	3. Perfect

The gate of Konoha could be seen faintly. Her teal eyes flashed under the blazing sun. Her enormous fan was strapped onto her back, while she was holding a suitcase with her hand. She took another look behind her, then smiled to herself. Of course no one was following her, she knew it everytime. Shaking her head, she realized that she has reached the gate of Konoha. She stood under the shade of the colossal door. 'Damn, he is late again,' she thought to herself, but couldn't help to smile. After fifteen minutes, she was sitting on her suitcase, looking at the village road impatiently. "Hey," then she heard his voice. He smiled lazily. Her eyebrows frowned, but a smile remained on her face. She said snappily to him. "You are late, again." He grinned. "No, you are early. Stand up." She stood up, and he took the suitcase. "Let's drop this off at the hotel, then I will take you to the Hokage." She walked next to him. A smile crept onto their faces. "I want to ask you something," he suddenly said. "It is kind of troublesome." Temari raised her head. "Go on," she said, with slight anticipation in her air. "Erm... how should I ask Ino out?" He said, a shade of pink appearing on his face. "Well, er, since you are her good friend, I guess you know what she like, do you?" He smiled with a silly look. Temari sighed silently, so quiet he could not hear. "Well, she said she likes you last time we talked, so er...I guess that you will be fine, in whatever ways you ask." She gave him a reassuring smile, and hit him on the back. "Don't worry there crybaby," she grinned. He yelped lightly, smiling. "Thanks," he said. "Well er, why don't you go now? I have been here quite a lot of times, so erm, I guess I could find my way to the hotel and the Hokage's office." She smiled and said. "Really? Thanks." He smiled and then vanished. Temari sighed again and picked up her suitcase, walking alone towards the hotel. She suddenly stopped, and turned to the Hokage's office.

"Ino!" He yelled out towards the blonde. She turned, her baby blue eyes flashed under the sun. "Hi Shika-kun," she smiled. He scratched his head. 'Erm, do you want to go out with me, like erm... you and me, the two of us?" His face was like a tomato. She chuckled and nodded. "So, pick me up at the hospital at six today, Shika-kun?" She smiled. He was left stood there, as she walked away, leaving her air of jasmine fragrance along with him. He smiled to himself. Then suddenly he saw Temari, leaving in a quick pace. "Hey, troublesome woman," he said, running towards her. "Er... hi." She said. "I thought you were resting in your hotel room or something." Then he took a quick glance at her suitcase. "You're leaving?" He asked, looking rather amazed. "Well...yeah," she said. "Since I am more needed in my country than here, so I have to go back ASAP." Then He took her suitcase from her. "Well at least let me accompany you, I am your guide and man should always help a woman in need." He smiled. She smiled, and walked along with him. "So you got a date with Ino, right?" She smiled and asked. "Yeah, where do you think I should take her?" He asked back, looking rather confused. "Well considering that it's Ino, why not take her to that new restaurant, I bet she likes it." He smiled at the answer. "Gee, thanks." He replied. Then they stopped at the gate. "So...erm I guess I will be seeing you later, crybaby?" She smiled. He frowned for a second, then smiled with a reply. "Tch, troublesome woman. See you later." Then he left, walking back into the village. She took the suitcase and step by step walked away from the village. This will be her last time that she will meet him in the village. Next time, it will be on the battlefield.

"So you have delievered the letter of our Daimyo," Gaara said calmly. "Yes, Kazekage-sama." She replied, looking out of the window. "He was really angry about the Konoha Daimyo's son's refusal in marrying his daughter, and declared him to be a nemisis. This mark the beginning of the war." He looked up at his sister. "Are you sure, you will be fine?" Temari gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I shall die serving you, Kazekage-sama." Then he nodded. "I shall give you a place in the ANBU assualt unit, so you may hide your face , from your former friends." She did a little bow. "Then I must sharpen myself, and kill in the name of the Wind Nation." Then she walked outside of the office.

"War has been declared by the Wind Nation towards us," said Tsunade. "We will not fail our Daimyo, and we will not lose." They nodded. "Shikamaru, you stay behind with Ino, the rest of you may go." The others walked out of the office. The couple stood in front of the Hokage. "As I recall, you two had a strong attachment to a suna ninja, Temari." She said. "As a warining, I wish to notify you two that, from the intelligence we gathered, she has been appointed as the head of the Suna ANBU assault team. Thus there is a great probrability that you will encounter her on the battlefield, and you might have to terminate this...threat. Do you understand?" The two nodded reluctantly. "I knew it is hard to do so, but remeber that we kill in the name of the Fire Nation. You may leave now." They walked outside. Ino held Shikamaru's hand in hers. "I can't believe that suddenly we are at war." Shikamaru smiled faintly. "This is fate, always unpredictable. God knows what will happen," he said. In his thought, the images of Temari appeared over and over. 'How could I kill her?' He thought to himself. Then he looked upon the sky. 'Damn, there are no clouds today.'

A Konoha ninja was strapped onto a chair with chains. A tall slender female ANBU, with the mask of a demon, slapped him on the face so hard that he yelped. "Now tell me, where is the camp of you Konoha ninjas?" He spat. "I will never tell you, you suna bitch!" She slapped him again. "Tell me, now." She said coldly, a kunai was in her hand. "If not, you could say farewell to your eyes." He heard a cold chuckle. "For I shall gorge them out, and spray salt onto your eye sockets." She laughed as horror turned his face into a sheet of white paper. She placed the kunai onto his eye lid. "Now, would you tell?" He took a gulp and said nothing. "I will take that as a 'no', then." She then swiftly pushed the kunai into the eye and cut around it, then she stuck her fingers into the wound and pulled. His screams filled the room, some of the ninja turned around, refuse to look at the blood and gore. Then she pulled out a bloody sphere and cut off the optic nerve. "I wonder how could you continue your life without your eyes." She laughed coldly. "Now would you tell?" She said with fake pity as she sprinkled rock salt onto the bleeding wound. He screamed. "Now tell, or you will lose the other one as well." Then she removed her mask. He stared at her teal eyes with horror. An ANBU entered the room and whispered at her ear. Then she smiled at him, her eyes cold. "Well, we have discovered the campsite, thus you are of no use to us." Then she placed the bloody kunai onto his other eye lid. "Memorize my face, for you will see it later in hell." She laughed and pushed the kunai deep into his eyes. Then swiftly she gorged out his other eye. "Leave him near the Konoha campsite." She ordered. "We will show them our brutality." Then she dipped her blood-covered hand into the sand. "We attack at dawn."

"Shikamaru-san," said a ninja that stumbled into the tent. "We found Daisuke." His face was covered with tears and horror. "He...they gorged out his eyes and hung them around his neck." Shikamaru nodded frowning. "And, there is a note attached, which is addressed to you." He handed over the note. It was a piece of paper covered in blood and mud. Then he opened the note.

_Shikamaru,_

_You have to understand that we have to serve our nations and we must kill in the name of it. I have been ordered to kill you, as well as you were ordered to kill me. I believe that we shall meet at the battlefield tomorrow, before that I should tell you that I will have no mercy on you or the others. And I guess, we will see each other later, crybaby._

_Temari (The troublesome woman)_

_P.S. I love you_

He cluctched the note in his hand. 'She loves me?' He thought to himself. 'If she loves me, how could she kill me?' Then suddenly he had a playback of the memories with Temari. 'Now the million dollar question is, do I love her?' He walked back and forth around his tent. Ino walked inside, and hugged him. "Good luck tomorrow, Shika." Then she kissed him on the lips. He could not feel love, suddenly he was struck by an epithany. "I am sorry, Ino. I don't think what I have for you is love." He said to Ino, whose tears are appearing at the rim of her baby blue eyes. "You are my best friend. But I don't think this is love, this is friendship." He said. "I had a feeling that I won't be able to come back tomorrow. So, I beg that you move on." Ino smiled a bit. "It is Temari, isn't it?" She said. "After all, we are buddies right?" She slapped him on the chest. "Good luck, Shikamaru. And live." She smiled at him.

Then suddenly a loud explosion disrupted them. "We are under attack! Battle positions everyone!" Then they all rushed outside. Then he saw her, covered by a demon mask, her dirty blonde hair let loose and was blown by the wind. "Temari," he said softly. Then he heard her whisper his name. "Shikamaru." And she leapt from the tree which she was standing on. Then with a swept of her fan, she knocked Shikamaru on his feet. "Aren't you going to fight?" She asked with a smirk. Shikamaru smiled and leapt onto the air, throwing kunais at her position. She dodged with ease. A gust of wind stormed towards Shikamaru. He avoided the wind and then punched Temari. She blocked and kicked him. He produced a kunai and tried to slash her. She held another in her hand, and blocked. "In reply of your letter," he said, as he blocked another attack. "I wish to say that I love you too." Temari was silent. Then she was pierce through by his kunai. He was stunned for a second. He pulled her towards him, and removed her mask. She smiled and touched his face with her hand, while the other stabbed him with her kunai. "Now we are even," she smiled and said. "You troublesome woman." He said and kissed her on her lips. "Why did you do that?" He asked, with sadness in his eyes. She smiled at him. "I told you before," she coughed out blood as she said. "That women are very selfish. So selfish, they want to be with the one they love all the time. To me, it... means that I want to be with you, even in hell." Shikamaru held her hand in his, as blood slowly rolled down his wound. "Troublesome woman, we will be fine," he said. "No, my kunai is poisoned, its almost time for both of us. I have prepared to kill for my nation, but I only prepared to die for you," she said. He smiled at her. "You troublesome woman," then he coughed out blood and hugged her closer. "So, I guess I will see you later, crybaby?" She smiled. "You will always be mine." Then she closed her eyes. He smiled. "Tch troublesome woman, troublesome...Temari." Then he closed his eyes. Her body fell onto his, both of them smiling, as if they were sleeping. The sun rised from the far east. The clouds are white, and wind blew across the battlefield. Everything seemed to be stopped. Everything seemed so peaceful, so perfect.

The End.

Author's note:

I just feel like typing it so don't kill me.

Please read and review!

V.S.V


End file.
